custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Barney
Custom Barney & Friends (Episode of Season 4 version) is the fourth season of Barney & Friends. 20 Episode-Mini-Season To Promote Season 4 #Imaginations of Fun! #Play Safely! #Forest Sounds! #Castles So High #Different Kinds of Food #Te-e-riffic Manners #Playing with Friends #Special Days #Another Day with Mother Goose #A Picture of Friendship #Feelings of Fun #A Great Day for Counting #Visit Pop Wheelie! #Hobbies of Fun! #Friends & Special Things #Cooking Foods #The First Christmas Day! #You Can Be Anything #We Can Help! #Treehouse Fun BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan's 18-Episode Mini Season to Promote Season 4 #What's That Sound? #Let's Play It Safe! #Happy Birthday to Barney #Treehouse Clean-Up #Number Hunt #On The Go! #Let's Do Some Exercise #At the Playground! #Get the Job Done #It's Summer! #Dizzy Wizzy Circles #Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure #The Adventures of Barney & Super Mario #Don't Be Sad #Spooktacular Halloween #Get the Job Done #Around the World #Everyone is Very Special (SuperMalechi's version) Season 4 of Barney & Friends (SuperMalechi's version) #First Day of School! #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks #Waiting For Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together! #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up! #Oh Brother She My Sister... #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O (Episodes Barney Wiki) #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together! #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh Brother! She My Sister... #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O Custom Home Videos for this series (with actual ones) #Barney's Fun Adventure #Barney's Safety Friends #A-Z With Barney #Work and Play! #Let's Go Places with Barney #Barney's Summer Fun #Fun at the School with Barney #4 Seasons Fun with Barney #Let's Play Games with Barney! #Barney Going on an Animal Hunt #Barney's Safari Adventure #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Adventure Bus #Good Day, Good Night Custom Barney Home Videos Season 3/Season 4 pilots complete series #I Can Do It! (1996) #Barney's Good Friends! #Barney's Birthday Fun! #Barney's Magical Train Trip #Play Ball! (1996) #Barney Safety (1996) #Barney's First Adventures (1996) #Do the Dino Dance (1996) #First Day of School! (1996) #It's Time for Counting (1996) #Barney's Circus Fun! #Picture This! (1996) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (1996) #Tree-Mendous Trees (1996) #All Mixed Up! (1996) #Barney's Safety Friends! (1996) #A Different Kind of Mystery (1996) #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes (1996) #Let's Eat! (1996) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Playground Fun! #A World of Music! (1996) #Three Wishes (1996) #Barney in Concert (1996) #Barney's Super Singing Circus (1996) #Stop! Go! (1996) #Oh Brother! She My Sister... (1996) #Bugs Friends with Barney! #Easy, Breezy Day! (1996) #Let's Make Music! (1996) #Mr. Tenagain's Sticky Muddy Accident #Barney's Happy Friends #Barney's Stupendous Puzzle Fun! (1996) #Barney's Magic Pond Adventure #Round & Round We Go (1996) #Going on a Bear Hunt! (1996) #Barney's Singing Fun! #Barney's Footwear Fun! #Once a Pond a Time (1996) #Barney's Musical Castle! (1996) #Good Clean Fun! (1996) #E-I-E-I-O (1996) #Come on Over to Barney House (1997) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (1996) #More Barney Songs (1996) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (1996) #Let's Play School (1997) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (1997) #What a World We Share (1997) #Sing and Dance with Barney (1996) #Barney's Big International Fair Festival #Barney's Favorite Foods #You Can Be Anything (1996) #Hola, Mexico! #Snack Time! (1997) #Grandparents Are Grand! (1997) #Itty Bitty Bugs #A Sunny, Snowy Day! (1997) #Barney in Winksterland (1996) #Journey to the Center of Robert #Good Day, Good Night (1996) #Barney's Beach Party (1996) #Be My Valentine' Love Barney (1997) #Find Out These Sounds with Barney #Let's Count with Money #Scrambler Fun with Barney #Let's Go to the Zoo (1997) #Is Everybody Happy? (1996) #Gone Fishing! (1996) #Barney Goes to School (1996) #Rock with Barney (1996) #Barney's Campfire Sing-Along (1996) #Barney's Christmas Adventure #The Backyard Show (1996) #Barney's Secret Storybook #Let's Play Games with Barney #Going Places (1996) #Hop to It! (1996) #Barney's Pajamas Party (1997) #Barney Super Singing Circus (1996) #It's Tradition (1996) #A-Z with Barney (1997) #Barney's Snack Restaurant #We've Got Rhythm (1996) #Tick Tock Clocks! (1996) #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (1996) #Let's Build Together! (1996) #A Picture of Health (1996) #Good Clean Fun! (1996) #Easy, Breezy Day! #Books are Fun! (1996) #Barney's Band (1996) #On Again, Off Again (1996) #A Very Special Delivery! (1996) #Barney's Alphabet Zoo! (1996) #Stop, Look and Be Safe! (1996) #The Exercise Circus! (1997) #Look At Me I'm Three! (1997) #Look at Me I'm 3! (1996) #Hoo's In the Forest? (1996) #Red, Blue and Circle Too! (1996) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996) #If The Shoe Fits... (1997) #Are We There Yet? (1997) #Stick with Imagination (1996) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (1996) #Barney's Imagination Beach Adventure #BJ falls off his Bike #Barney's Magic Garden #A Very Special Safety Fun! #BJ's Superhero Adventure (1997) #We Love Our Family (1997) #More Love to Read with Barney (TV Special) #A Day at the Beach (1997) #Let's Help Mother Goose! (1997) #Let's Count to Ten! #Let's Pretend with Barney! (1997) #Home Sweet Homes (1997) #Barney's A Splash Party Please! (1996) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (1997) #Eat Drank & Be Healthy! (1996) #Hop to It! (1996) #Playing it Safe! (1996) #The Queen of Make-Believe (1996) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (1997) #Caring Means Sharing (1997) #Hi, Neighbor! #Carnival of Numbers (1996) #Everyone is Special (1997) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure #Barney's Adventure Car #Barney's Talent Show (1997) #Barney's Castle Adventure (1997) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1997) #Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997) SuperMalechi's Custom Barney Home Video Season 4 complete series #Barney's My Favorite Things! (1997) #My Favorite Things (1997) #Barney's Parade of Numbers (1997) #Barney's Counting Round-Up! #Rock with Barney (1997) #Barney Goes To School (1997) #Stick with Imagination (1997) #Barney's Safety Friends! #Barney's Adventure Around the World #Barney's Colors & Shapes! #Forest Sounds! #Let's Help Mr. Tenagain #Barney's Dino-Mite City #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Going Friends with Barney! #Friends are Special (1997) #Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997) #Playing Friends with Barney #School Friends #Barney's Feelings of Fun! #Let's Find the Money with Barney #Let's Make Rhythm #Barney's Telling Time! #Let's Wait for the Mail! #Barney's Building Adventure! #Play with Balls! #Barney's Looking for Mystery #Barney's Hunting for Bears #Barney's Francy Restaurant #Barney's Tree Fun! #Barney's Clean Friends #Windy Days, Breezy Fun! #Barney's Pond Fun! #Barney's Farm Fun #Barney's Book Friends #Trading Places! (1997) #Barney's Safety Helping Friends #Circle of Friends (1997) #Barney's Circle Fun! #The One And Only You! (1997) #Barney's Music Instruments Fun! #Barney Band (1997) #Barney's Colorful Friends #Colors All Around! (1997) #Barney's Wild West Adventure! #Barney's Castle Fun! #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (1998) #Easy Does It! (1997) #Friends are Special #Barney's Fishing Fun! #Playing Harp with Barney! #A Trip to Office Worker with Barney #Barney's Safari Adventure #Barney That's a Career to Me! #Going Places with Barney! #Having a Great Day! #Barney's Sailing to Magical Island #Barney's Summertime Fun #Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Pretend Fun! #Barney's 4 Seasons of Fun! #Barney Playing at the Treehouse #Barney's Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and More! #Happy Holidays Love, Barney! #Explore The Earth with Barney #Barney's Bike-Action Fun #Barney's Let's Go to BJ-Land #On The Move With Barney! #I Can Do That! (1997) #Grown-Ups for a Day! (1997) #Picture This! (1997) #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure (1997) #4 Seasons Fun with Barney! #Barney's Campfire Sing-Along (1997) #Barney's Four Seasons Day (1997) #Be a Friend (1997) #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney's Very Fun Day! #Barney's A Splash Party Please! (1997) #Carnival of Numbers (1997) #Barney's Jungle Friends (1997) #Barney's Love Your Family #Barney's Big Adventure #Let's Draw Pictures with Barney #Let's Draw Pictures with Barney #BJ's Donut Party #Barney's Pretending Fun! #BJ's Baseball Friends #Spy BJ! #Happy Birthday, Mr. Boyd! #Barney's Big Ice Skates #Barney's Carnival Games #Super BJ World #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1997) #Meet BJ! (1997) #Barney in Winksterland #Barney's Halloween Party (1997) #Barney's Magical Christmas #Dance with Barney (1997) #On Again, Off Again (1997) #Barney's A Day at Santa's Workshop #Imitation Carlos #Barney's Waiting for Santa (1997) #Three Wishes (1997) #BJ's Goes Buzz Buzz #Barney's Big Top Fun! #Good Day, Good Night #Super BJ World #You Can Be Anything! (1997) #Let's Solve the Mystery of the Fruit-Man (1997) #Barney's Island Safari #Circus of Fun #Barney's Fun Adventure #Barney's Fun Adventure (SuperMalechi's version) #Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activites #Let's Go to the Magical Musical Castle #Let's Go to the Magical Musical Castle (1997, Season 4 version) #Stop! Go! #Barney in Winksterland (Timmyboy1980's version) #Barney's Very Fun Day! #It's Time for Counting #Barney's Coolest Movements Ever #Barney's Coolest Movements Ever (1998) #Down on Barney's Farm (1998, SuperMalechi's version) #Down on Barney's Farm (1998) #Having Tens of Fun! (1998, Season 4 version) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (1998, SuperMalechi's version) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (1998) #Jesse Meets Uncle #Barney's Making New Friends (1998) #Barney's Making New Friends (1998, SuperMalechi's version) #Try and Try Again #Friends Forever #Going Places! (1998) #Oh What a Day! (1998) #Barney's Imaginary Vacation! (1998) #Barney's Mysterious Thing! #Barney in Winksterland 2 (1998) #May I Help You? (1998) #I Can Do It! (1998) #Make-Believe Fun with Barney (1998) #Barney in Outer Space #Barney's Fun Filled Travel Adventure! #Barney's Halloween Party #Barney's Very Special Surprise Party BeaKid's Custom Barney & Friends Season 4 #School Days #Is Everybody Happy? #On the Go #Dizzy, Wizzy Circles #Big Seasons, Little Time #What's That Sound? #Getting the Work Done #Barrels of Laughs! #Good Manners #Not Too Much #A Special Picture #My Favorite Things #We've Got Colors! #Tree-Mendous Trees #Special Hobbies #Good, Clean Fun! #That's A Famliy #Our Animal Friends #E-I-E-I-O #Watch Out for That Bird ! #My Best Friend #Tree-House Fun! SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Season 4/Season 5 pilots #First Day of School #Friends are Forever #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes #Take Turns #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks #Playing Safely #It's Tradition #More A Picture of Health #Splashing Around #Sailing Around The Island #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #A Different Kind of Mystery #All Mixed Up! #Play Ball! #Riding in Cars #Once a Pond a Time #More Good Clean Fun #Happy Faces #Playing the Harp #The Foolish Wishes #Julie's Best Day Ever! #Hobbies of Fun! #Imagine That! #The Joke's on BJ! #Friends & Special Things #The Adventures of BJ the Yellow Dinosaur #Practice Makes Music (1997) #Everyone Is Very Special (SuperMalechi's version) Custom Barney & Friends Season 4 pilots Episode (1997) complete series #Days of the Week #The Sun and Wind #A Silly Surprise #Fun with Friends #The North Pole #What's That Sound? #Have Fun at the Libary #Chinese New Year's Festival #All Kinds of Dancing! #Forest Animal Sounds #Four Seasons of the Year #Playing Safely #Peas in a Pod #Number Hunt #It's a Great Day (Episode, SuperMalechi's version) #Things I Like to Do #Happy Faces #The More We Build Together #Surprises from the Mail #Mac and Cheese #Let's Go for a Ride (1997, SuperMalechi's version) #The Mystery Solvers Team #Dance to the Beat #I Love School #The Hottest Day of the Year #Manners are Fun SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Season 4 Pilots #Good Manners #A Silly Surprise #Sharing Together With Friends #Days of the Week #The North Pole #Getting the Work Done #The Sun & Wind #What's That Sound ? #Treehouse Clean-Up #BJ's Screaming Day! #BJ's Race Car Ride #It's Summer! #Let's Do Some Exercise! #Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure #I Love Forest Sounds! #Go, Slow and Stop! #Bugs, Bugs, Bugs #The Adventures of Barney and Yoshi #Telling the Truth #My Friend The Post Man #Super Scrambler #A Scavenger Hunt #Doug and Becky Like to Show Your Marrinettes #Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys #Playing Music Video with Friends #BJ's Skateboard Accident #Mr. Tenagain's Stubs his Toe #Shawn the City Bus Driver #All What Glitters #Sounds We Can Hear Episodes #First Day of School! (November 17, 1997) #Friends are Forever (November 18, 1997) #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes (November 19, 1997) #We've Got Rhythm (November 20, 1997) #Take Turns (November 21, 1997) #BJ's Relly Cool Restaurant (November 24, 1997) #Becky's Chocolate Treats (November 25, 1997) #It's Tradition (November 26, 1997) #A Picture of Health (November 27, 1997) #Splashing Around (November 28, 1997) #Sailing Around The Island (December 1, 1997) #How About a Hug? (1997) (December 2, 1997) #Let's Eat (December 3, 1997) #A Different Kind of Mystery (December 4, 1997) #All Mixed Up! (December 5, 1997) #Play Ball! (December 8, 1997) #Riding in Cars (December 9, 1997) #Once a Pond a Time (December 10, 1997) #Good Clean Fun! (December 11, 1997) #Let's Make a Movie! (December 12, 1997) #Magical City Adventure (December 15, 1997) #Having Tens of Fun! (December 16, 1997) #April Fools Day! (December 17, 1997) #That a Home Be (December 18, 1997) #BJ's the Great (December 19, 1997) #The Joke's on BJ! (December 22, 1997) #Fun with Friends (December 23, 1997) #Everyone is Very Special (December 24, 1997) Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Mr. Boyd *Stella the Storyteller *Hannah *Carlos *Juan *Stephen *Chip *Keesha *Kim *Maria *David *Shawn *Seth *Julie *Robert *Kristen *Jeff *Danny *Curtis Notes/Trivia *In the 1997 episodes, Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costumes (except was 1997-2002) costume, BJ has his Season 4 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costumes (except was 1997-2002) costume, Season 4's Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, Season 4-6 Barney doll and Season 4-6 Barney and Friends set. *In 1997 November and December Orignaliy PBS series. *David Joyner Barney costume (such episode from like: How About a Hug? (1997), Let's Eat!, All Mixed Up!, Riding in Cars, Once a Pond a Time, Good Clean Fun!, Let's Make a Movie, and more). *This episode only Barney costume from "Good Day, Good Night" (Such episode like: First Day of School!, Friends are Forever and more). *This Episode only Barney costume (such episode like: Have Fun at the Library, Four Seasons of the Year, Playing Safely, Things I Can Do, We've Got Rhythm, Becky's Chocolate Treats, It's Tradition, and Play Ball!). *This marks start of Barney & Friends Second Era (June 30, 1997 - September 1, 2002). Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 )